


Cyclic

by LikaNightmare



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fingering, For someone who claims to hate oikawa i sure let him have a lot of fun, Gets cute in the end because im a loser, M/M, Not exactly an Au but can be read as one, Rimming, Some weird feelings those two idiots cant work on, Ushijima has a thibg for Oikawas neck, sex buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikaNightmare/pseuds/LikaNightmare
Summary: It was a cycle that never ends and this time was no exception.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For someone who claims do hate Oikawa I sure let him have some fun time.
> 
> Since I wrote this on my phone and I was sleepy af pls bear with my mistakes

The hand on his waist was strong and powerfu. It held him still when all his body seeed to be able to do was shudder and quiver. Oikawa bit his lower lip and held back the moan that was climbing his throat. The hand that slip under his jeans made his dick hardener. His knees got a little weak and he cursed under his breath.

"You shouldn't curse. It's not polite." his voice was muffled because his mouth was too busy enjoying Oikawa's neck to be able to speak but even this was enough to piss off Oikawa. When he felt Oikawa's body stiffening, Ushijima smirked. Oikawa would get extremely pissed with him everytime he heard Wakatoshi's voice. It was a circle that seemed to last forever. Sex, then talk, then annoyance and then Oikawa would walk away and disappear for weeks until he would show up at Ushijima's place at some random day at some late hours with condoms and lube and they would fuck until daylight comes. This time was not an exception. After three weeks of silence and distance, Oikawa appeared at his door with a handful of condoms and Wakatoshi didn't think twice before pulling him in for a kiss. He bit Tooru's neck and passed his wet tongue on the teeth mark it let behind. Pressed between him and the kitchen counter, Oikawa finally moaned. "Finally" Wakatoshi teased in part because he wanted Oikaea to moan more and it was always a pleasure to make him do it and partly because he liked to be an asshole to Tooru when he was so vunerable like that.

"Stop being an ass-" Oikawa complained. He tried to look angry but his body would betray him at the first moment. Its not easy to convence someone you are angry with them if you keep pressing you butt against their loins. 

Ushijima bit him again. This time he also sucked the skin letting behind a small reddish mark on Oikawa's perfect smooth skin. "Did you just give me a hickey?"

"God, Oikawa, stop complaining." he plead just as his left hand slip under Oikawa's underwear finally touching him skin on skin. His mouth stretched in a grin when he felt Tooru shuddering. "Does it feel good?"

Trying to keep any last drop of his dignity, Oikawa kept his silence. His eyes were firmly closed and his lips were parted so he could try to properly breath. He wouldn't admit to anyone the effects Ushijima had on his body. If things were fair in life he wouldn't be that addicted to sleeping with him. Tooru had never been a good person but it was too much of a cruel lesson from the universe that he had to actually be in love with some jerk who couldn't care less. His head fell foward when Ushijima's hand hold him stronger and carefully started to masturbate him.

"You know? It's very cute when you try not to moan." he dragged his fingers on Oikawa's waist, making him giggle as his body jerked.

"Don't!" he yelped "I'm ticklish!"

"I know." he whispered on Tooru's ear.

It wasn't fair. Ushijima pressed him agaist the counter harder than before. His kisses on Oikawa's neck only stop so he could get rid of Tooru's shirt. Once he did, his lips were dragged back to Oikawa's nape shoulders and back and basically every inch of milky skin they could get. He pushed Tooru's hips against him griding it against his own so maybe Oikawa would get an idea of how much he affected him. He considered himself to be a patiente guy but everytime Tooru was around he would be like that and all he could think about was fucking him mercilessly. He left a purple hickey on Oikawa's back that would probably make him nag on Wakatoshi's head for days but it didn't matter. It was just fair that he would mark him all over his body.

Oikawa had his chest on top of the counter in a position that let him so expose and vunerable that he buried his face on his arms. "Just fuck me already!" he growled in a low voice making Wakatoshi snort. "Stop being an asshole!"

"Stop being so impatiente." Wakatoshi replied. Slowly and steady his hands pulled Oikawa's jeans down to his knees revealing his nice shaped ass on his black underwear. "It's better if we don't hury." he said as he softly kissed Oikawa's tights from the back of his knees up to the end of his ass cheeks. Tooru didn't say a word when he licked the thin division between his cheeks and his tights but Ushijima swore he heard Oikawa panting when his hand squeezed his right cheek.

Ushijima pulled down his last piece of clothe and soon he was completely exposed. His face were still buried in his arms. He could feel Wakatoshi's hot tongue slowly licking around his entrance. "I don't need preparations..." he gasped.

"I wanna eat you out." he bluntely pointed out.

"How do you even live in society?" Oikawa laughed. His glee died in the middle as he felt the ti of Wakatoshi's middle finger pressing against his hole.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

Ushijima's tongue went back to its place. He forced it in and out Oikawa in slow pace using his hands to keep Oikawa still every time he tried to force his hips against Wakatoshi's face trying to get his tongue deeper inside.

"God, Wakatoshi! Just fuck me already." he cried out arching his back and turning his head to try and meet Ushijima eye on eye "Do you have a kink to see me beg? It's that the problem here? If so, then I'm begging, ok? Just do it already." he said.

"This is your idea of begging?"

"You want me to say please?" he snorted. There were limits to be respected even for him but Wakatoshi didn't say anything. Smiling, he pushed his middle finger inside Oikawa until his second knuckle was inside. 

He watched rather amused as Tooru's hips almost imperceptly tried to push itself against his finger. "How can you still be so tight, Oikawa?"

"Don't say shit like that."

"It's an honest question." he said "I would think that after all we've been doing for the last two years and all the guys you've sleept with you would be way looser."

"Don't say weird shit like that!" 

Another finger fight his way in making Oikawa fall back in the counter. The way Ushijima were dragging them in and out was too much for him to handle. When a third finger were add to this, he was a complete mess.

"Waka....please."

"So impatiente!"

"Stop being a jerk and teasing m---OH GOD!"

"Like that?"

All Oikawa could do was blab "oh god" on and on as Wakatoshi's fingers hit his prostate everytime he shove them in. He didn't realize he was so aroused until Ushijima's hand grabbed his dick and he didn't last more than a minute.

"Im pathetic." Oikawa thought. He wasn't planning on cumming this fast neither on doing so by only having Wakatoshi's fingers on him. His knees were weak and he mentally thank Wakatoshi for dragging him to the sofa. He tried to even his breathing but it was so damn hard when he was sitting on Ushijima's lap, feeling his erection against his ass. He knew he should say something. Anything. So snark remarks to remember Ushijima who he was dealing with but nothing got out of his mouth. It was very hard to think when Ushijima was still sucking and licking his neck. "What is your thing with my neck, Wakatoshi?"

"You taste delicious."

"This boy!" Oikawa mentally screamed as his face got an adorable tone of red. "Sometimes I wonder if you're really and idiot or you say shit like this to make fun of me."

"Hm? I've never made fun of you." Oikawa turn his head to face him and he looked so adorably lost that Tooru couldn't help but feel his heart ache.

"Whatever Wakatoshi. Just kiss me."

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa is shitty and I DONT like him.


End file.
